Be My Knight!
by aichioluv
Summary: Okay, Rinoa is a princess, Squall is her newly appointed bodyguard. The rest is very obvious don't you think? ON HOLD.


**Be My Knight!**

Hello everyone, I've decided to redo this chapter and continue. If you had seen my original… (grimace) I wrote it when I was in middle school, so my ideas and expression were much kiddy. You can still see the remnant of it in my story "KISS Me!", although this is much worse, the mentioned story is the last story that is closest to what I did in middle school. ANYWAY… Hope you will like this new version!

**Chapter 1 – Escape! **

It's summer, and in Deling, the sweltering heat is enough to make a man's insides burn. Although the sun is perfect for a business hub like Deling, its citizens embrace the cool evening wind bringing the glittery lights of Deling nightlife.

As mentioned before, Deling is well known for their business enterprise. Merchants and tourists alike travel to Deling to trade and to enjoy themselves in the dazzling nightlife that Deling offers. The marketplace is situated in the central of Deling, and merchants from all over the world come to trade and sell.

The Deling Castle, where King Caraway lives and rules, is located at the north of the marketplace. King Caraway is most respected in the lands for his firm and effective rule over his country. Many rulers from afar came seeking his advice, friendship and alliance. For many years, even after the death of Queen Julia, he lived with righteousness and love for his remaining family and the Deling citizens.

In one of the many majestically adorned rooms in the castle, a young girl slipped a blue vest over her tank top and skirt. She was beautiful, albeit a little young. She flipped her dark raven hair out from her vest and peered in closer to the mirror as if to remove a fleck of dust from her cheek. As if that is possible, Deling castle is one of the cleanest buildings in Deling, inside out. A woman, just a little older, was standing at the girl's side. To say that she was anxious is the least of understatements.

"Princess Rinoa! You cannot go out of the castle at a time like this!" The woman groaned. "Your father, King Caraway would insist that you stay in the castle!"

"Aw, shush, Krista! I know what I'm doing!" Rinoa assured her, trying to tie the ribbons of her vest into a knot. Krista looked as if she wanted to say more, so Rinoa interrupted her in an almost pleading manner. "Don't you see? It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience!" She paced around the room excitedly. "I'm just going out to the streets, take a quick look and walk around and I'll be right back!"

She bit her lip, glancing at her right-hand maid for her response. Krista was narrowing her eyes at her. "I promise I won't go further than the marketplace below!" She bargained. The blonde woman shook her wavy-haired head, looked at the princess indignantly. Rinoa knew that she won the negotiation when Krista walked to the side of the room, mumbling.

She glanced back at herself in the mirror. The reflection was smiling at her. She did a little check on herself. _Hair down, check. No fancy makeup, check. No big petticoats and dresses, check. No uncomfortable shoes, check._

_Perfect._

Unless she was terribly mistaken, this is how a normal citizen of Deling looks. Even Krista gave an approving nod before busying herself with the flower arranging.

_Now, for a name, just in case._

She racked her brains for an alias. Heartilly. Rinoa Heartilly. Not Princess Rinoa, not Rinoa Caraway. It is rare to share the same name as the King, therefore her mother's maiden name was much better, much discreet. Just plain Rinoa Heartilly.

She stepped back and gave herself one last check. The truth is, her heart is pounding with fear of what is to come. She has never set foot outside the castle, except on King's Parades. Her father was generous enough to provide a suite that has a decent view of the marketplace, and she spent her childhood years gazing out of the window, dreaming endless stories of streetlife and adventure. Now, she wanted to be a part of it, and her heart beats with fear and longing to view the world outside.

From her boudoir she walked to the last room. It was the smallest room in her extensive suite, the size being just a little larger than that of the servant's rooms. It was meant to be closet, but this was her favourite room of all. The room also had a mini balcony overlooking the garden and the mini fountain.

_Operation Sneak Out begins here. _She mused.

She glanced back at Krista, who nodded that she'll be here waiting when she's back. Without much effort, she swung herself over the parapet, found her footing against the brick wall of the castle and began climbing down the vines. It was tough work, but it was done successfully. Her secret fighting classes were not in vain. Rinoa landed onto the soft grass, blowing her hair out of her face. 3 storeys above, Krista heaved a sigh of relief. Pulling herself up, she picked up her pouch and slipped into the garden. A rough collie was playing ball alone in the garden. He stared at the princess and whimpered, wanting to play.

"Not now, Angelo." she cooed, panicking a little. Angelo's presence could only mean that someone of the castle was nearby. Ruffling its fur again, she turned to the back of the castle. If she was not wrong, there was a side entrance where the servants enter and leave the castle. And if Krista was not wrong, the guard on duty now is new and does not recognize both Rinoa and Krista.

"Halt," A guard stopped her. "Who are you? What business do you have?"

Trying not to flush, she stared at the guard in the eye and replied, "Krista, right hand maid of the High Princess Rinoa. The princess has asked to buy some pigeons to free, and it is my duty to attend to the matter."

The guard looked at her with uncertainty. "Let me see your proof." Rinoa unhesitatingly lifted her necklace, the pendant the sign of royal service. The guard grinned. "Alright, off you go!"

He opened the gate and it took almost all of her energy not to squeal in delight. She nodded and headed her way out.

_Mission accomplished! _She thought, overjoyed. She made her way through the streets, light-headed with the surge of freedom. _Me! Rinoa Caraway! Princess of Deling! Has made it thus far!_

Now, to do some exploring.

She mused. She could barely wait to start, two hours seemed too short a period to enjoy. _I escaped from the castle and into the neighborhood as Rinoa Heartilly. If anyone were to ask me, I am just a lowly commoner._


End file.
